La otra
by Leiray
Summary: Hoy entérate, yo soy la otra...


_**N/A**_

**¡Hola! :3  
Esté creó que es considerado como una drabble  
No sé sí lo es o no  
No diferencio bien un drabble de un Fanfic  
pero bueno… esté es mi segundo fic, espero os guste…**

…

**Summary.  
**Hoy entérate, yo soy la otra…

**By: Leiray…**

…

_Eres la muñeca prefería de él  
La que siempre tendrá en sus horas de necesidad  
En las noches cómo un búho en tu casa estará  
Para en el día desaparecer  
Y volverte a desinflar…_

…

—Él tiene más mujeres.  
—Lo sé, por eso soy su amante.

…

**La otra.**

**S**a**k**u**r**a tiene dieciocho igual que **K**a**r**i**n**, y son las amantes, y aunque una lo sabe, la otra no. Así que una juega al título de _'esposa'_. Una muñeca de trapo y la muñeca inflable compartiendo al mismo **s**_a_**p**_o._

—Eres mi amiga, ¿cómo pudiste? —Su voz fue casi inaudible. Sakura se encontraba recostada contra la pared de la institución, al lado de ella, Karin estaba sentada en las escaleras con la cabeza cabizbaja. —Lo sé… pero lo amo. —Respondió alzando su mirada. Sakura soltó el cigarro que fumaba y volteó a ver a _su_ _amiga_. —Nunca serás nada para él… Sasuke no te ama, él me ama a mí. —Dijo, con seguridad. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, su _mejor amiga_, la que era para ella como _una hermana_, le había traicionado de la peor manera.

Karin enarcó una ceja. —Si en verdad te amara no se acostaría conmigo, ¿no crees? Yo soy su amante y tengo su pasión, y tú eres la que lleva un título sin sentido, entérate Sakura, yo soy _la otra_. —Sonrió con dolor. Karin no quería ser la _otra _pero sabía que eso era lo único que sería para Sasuke Uchiha; él era de una familia respetada a diferencia de ella que no lo era. Sabía desde el inicio que ella sería su _muñeca inflable_; la que usaría en sus noches de pasión y Sakura su _muñeca de trapo, _la que usaría como decoración.

— ¡Él me ama! —Aseguró. —Tú eras mi amiga, ¿cómo pudiste? No te importo nuestra amistad, no te importo qué yo soy su prometida y tu mi amiga. Te burlaste de mí, Karin. —Escupió con odio, —yo te hablaba de mi amor hacia él y te dije que sentía que él tenía otra. Fui una ingenua, mi propia amiga, era mi enemiga. —Sonrió con ira, dolor y una mezcla de decepción. Sakura dirigió su mirada verde a la rojiza de Karin. En ella también se veía dolor, ira, pero menos arrepentimiento. Algo que enfureció más a Sakura.

—Jajaja… tienes razón… —Hablo, Karin, entre una risa fingida. La pelirroja era consciente de lo que había hecho y hacía pero no podía permitir que Sakura se quedara con su amor, ella lo amaba y a Sakura no le importo tampoco su corazón ni su amor hacia a él. ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser consciente de ello? —Pero… tienes que admitir que al menos yo sé que jamás podré ser su mujer y no tendré la decepción de levantarme todos los días y preguntarme; ¿dónde paso la noche mi marido?, ¿sabes por qué? Porque aunque tú tengas su amor, yo soy su perdición. —Se levantó y enfrentó la mirada de la chica de ojos verdes.

—Mientes… Sasuke jamás hará eso. —Dijo, Sakura, con un hilo de voz. No quería creer en las palabras de Karin, sin embargo una parte de ella sí lo hacía, Sasuke jugaría con ella, como con una _muñeca_, porque Sakura sabía que _jamás_ tendría el _amor_ de Sasuke, aunque lo asegurara frente al mundo, ella estaba consciente que Sasuke sólo lo hacía por apariencia o sino jamás estaría con ella. Le dolía pero era la verdad, al menos Karin tenía su pasión, pero ella _no tenía nada_.

—Haz lo que quieras, de por sí… yo lo tendré en mi cama en las noches… —Karin empezó a caminar, alejándose de Sakura, su mejor amiga, que ahora era su mejor enemiga. Karin era consciente de que en algún momento pagaría las consecuencias de sus actos, pero saben qué, a ella no le importa que el karma se la cobré de la forma que sea, porque aunque a Sakura Haruno le dolería, ella era su amante y tenía la pasión de Sasuke Uchiha para ella. Porque ella era la _otra_.

_Crack_

El ruido de las costura al ser descosidas.

_Fracs_…

El aire saliendo de la muñeca inflable.

Porque Karin jamás podría ser la esposa, así que jugaría hacer la otra, porque Karin lo ama tanto que fue capaz de romper su amistad, con la persona más especial para ella…

Porque Sakura quiere creer que Sasuke la amara y no la dejara en un rincón en las noches para en el día sacarle, sino que algún día ella estará en las noches tanto en el día…

Y ninguna de las dos sabe que son _las otras_ porque Sasuke tiene ya a su mujer, que aunque él no quiera la valora, porque Sasuke jamás dejaría a Hinata Hyuuga; porque ella fue la escogida por su familia.

.

Review?


End file.
